


Postcards from Passed Lives

by aWildeCat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildeCat/pseuds/aWildeCat
Summary: (following the events after season 1 finale)Eve tries to live a normal life.Villanelle won’t leave her alone.It starts with a postcard.What happens next?





	1. I Love Her.

Dumbfounded, Eve stands and stares at the older woman before her. “She has gone”. Eve shakes her head in disbelief, takes one more look around the flat, and darts out the door. As soon as she does, she realizes that the trail of blood stops at the door. Her footsteps echo through the hall as she walks towards the stairs; the hallway is suspiciously clear of blood. Where did Villanelle go? Eve sprints down the stairs despite warnings from the other woman, and ends up tripping on the last step. She goes flying towards the floor and stops her head from hitting it at the last second with her arms. Eve lets out a loud groan and begins to make her way back to a standing position. She stops halfway; something makes her pause. A single drop of blood has caught her eye. Ignoring her pain from the fall, she takes a seat on the floor and examines the blood. She wipes the droplet off the floor, gives it a sniff, and concludes that it is fresh. She sits for a moment and goes over the situation in her head. _Why did I stab her? I betrayed her trust. Why_ –The slamming of a door interrupts her train of thought; the woman has gone back to her own flat. Eve stands up and ignoring any sanitary concerns wipes the smear of blood onto her pants. She takes a deep breath and stretches. Bringing her arms to her head she stares at the ceiling. What was she to do now? A flash of colour outside the door catches her attention. Without thinking she runs out of the building and onto the street. She looks around; no one is there. Realizing why she has reacted in such a way, Eve laughs. She is a fool. A fool for falling for Villanelle. A fool for hoping it would work out, and most importantly a fool for betraying her trust.

Eve stands outside of Niko’s home. Her home. She has made up her mind, she no longer wants to be with him. This end of their relationship has been building up for a long time. All of their arguments and disagreements over Eve’s career choice, and then just abandoning him. Eve walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. She hears footsteps approaching and a light is switched on. The door swings open to reveal Niko. “What do you wa–“ he trails off and leaves his mouth hanging open. Eve looks him in the eyes, “I want a divorce.” Niko recovers from his original shock and takes a step back. “I–what?” Eve does her best to give him a kind smile, “I said what I said, I’m done with this relationship and I don’t want you in my life.” Niko stares straight back, his eyes drilling into Eve’s own as though to understand her motives. A moment later he responds: “I accept.” He begins to close the door, “We’ll talk this over later.” The impact of the door slamming shut causes Eve to jump. The light turns off and a single tear rolls out of Eve’s eyes. “I’m sorry” she whispers to no one.

Eve sits in her small apartment and stares at the TV. Sure it was on her favorite channel and it was blasting away at a deafening volume, but Eve wasn’t paying attention. A week after the divorce and she still hasn’t gotten gotten over her grief. Instead she has been consumed by it. Now she spends all day sitting on the rugged old couch left behind by the previous inhabitant of the flat and drowns her sorrows in the way of an American: ice-cream. Apart from the occasional deep sigh, Eve makes no sound. She is too busy going over the events that occurred in the last week. She doesn’t know why she did any of it. But one thing is certain: she is in love with Villanelle. The phone starts to ring, yet Eve pays no attention to it. Instead she gets up from the couch with great reluctance and makes her way to the washroom. Along the way she glances at the door as though expecting something. Her eyes land on a small card on the floor, it appears to have been shoved under the door. Eve pauses, looking to the open doorway leading to the washroom and back at the card. She abandons her previous plan and heads for the door. She takes a seat on the doormat and tentatively reaches out to touch the card as though to assure herself of its presence. Her fingers brush the smooth surface and she notices some writing on the card. Satisfied that the card is really there, Eve picks it up and examines it. It’s a postcard from Turkey. Confused, Eve reads the text on the back. She immediately recognizes the handwriting and freezes. Villanelle sent her this. Dropping the postcard, Eve jumps up and unlocks the front door. Swinging it open she launches herself into the hallway and with her head on a swivel she looks down both sides of the floor. Upon discovering that no one is in sight, Eve deflates and disappointedly shuffles back into her flat. She locks the door and looks around for the postcard. Not finding it where she left it sends Eve spiraling into a panic. She grabs her doormat and throws it aside. No postcard. Rushing back into the messy living room she gets down on her knees in the middle of the room and begins to frantically shove every item on the floor aside. No postcard. Her panic increasing by a tenfold she throws herself at the couch and shoves it aside. There it is. It had slid under the couch when she dropped it. Relieved, Eve grabs the postcard. Cradling it like a baby she makes her way to the newly repositioned couch and sits down. The first thing Eve does is give the postcard a sniff. She frowns, the card doesn’t smell like anything. She finally reads the writing. _Adam McKinnon_. Eve looks at the name again. Was that really it? She reaches for her laptop and powers it on. She enters her password. “One, two, three, four” she mutters under her breath as she hits the corresponding keys. She opens the internet browser only to remember that she has no WiFi. Eve rolls her eyes. How annoying. She quickly opens the connection menu and scrolls through. She is searching for an unprotected connection. Near the bottom of the list she finds one and connects to it. Eve laughs coldly. Thank goodness for stupid neighbors. She does a search for the name on the card. Many results come up. The first one being “Middle-aged man found decapitated in own home”. Raising her eyes brows in surprise, Eve clicks into the article and scans through. The murderer left no trace, and left the rest of the family intact. No possible suspects or motives. This was clearly done by Villanelle to get Eve’s attention, but why? Eve sits and stares at the article for a while. She obviously has to follow up on this crime; and what better way than to visit the crime scene itself.

Eve leaves the cheap hotel she had found in Istanbul, and walks down the street. She had specifically found a place close to the crime scene. It was a 10 minutes walk. She soon comes up to the location and looks around. No one is watching her, so she tries the door of the small building. Locked. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a lock picking set. Thankfully she had taken the time to learn this trick many years ago. She finally gets the lock open and walks in. She takes the stairs to the next floor and walks into the crime scene. She retrieves a pair of gloves from her bag and begins to examine the room. Eve spends 20 minutes rummaging through the stuff left behind and decides that she is done. Apart from the huge splatter of blood on the floor and some various furniture, there is nothing left to find. Annoyed, Eve walks out onto the street and decides to take a different path back to her hotel. As she walks through an alleyway she takes off the gloves and struggles to slip them in her bag without taking it off her back. Angered that nothing is working in her favor, Eve tosses her bag onto the ground and shoves the gloves inside. As soon as Eve completes her task, she is shoved from behind. She stumbles forward but manages to regain her balance and stand up. Holding her bag in her hand protectively, she looks at the people before her. Three young males form a loose circle around her. Their actions are clearly hostile. The tallest–who looks to be their leader–motions at her bag. Eve looks down at it. She really doesn’t want to lose another bag. She shakes her head. It’s clearly the wrong move. The three assailants begin to yell at each other in their language. The ringleader pulls out a small jagged knife and points it at her. In that moment, Eve realizes that she has screwed up.


	2. Does she love me back?

Eve is surrounded by the three young muggers, and has a knife pointed straight at her. She decides that keeping her belongings is not worth it; clearly her life is more important. Eve tosses her bag at the leader, as it flies through the air three rapid gunshots ring out. She watches in horror as all three young men are jarred by the impact of the bullets. Shocked by the reality of the situation, their mouths simultaneously open to form perfect circles. They drop like rocks thrown from a bridge and hit the ground at the exact same time as the bag. The knife clatters to a stop at Eve’s feet. Someone is screaming. Eve realizes that it’s her. She stops and the deafening silence engulfs her. A few bullet free moments later she realizes that the shooter does not wish her harm. Taking one last look at the dead bodies, Eve grabs her bag and runs back to the hotel.

Eve arrives back to the hotel and walks to her number. The door is slightly ajar, which is not how she had left it. Eve slowly pushes the door open and cringes at the sound of the creaking hinge. She sticks her head into the room and peeks in. Finding no one, she creeps into the number. The room looks exactly like Eve left it. Fortunately there is only one room in her number, and no place for someone to hide. Eve plops down onto the bed and thinks back to the situation she had gotten herself in. Now she knew to stay on the main roads. But who had saved her? And most importantly, why had they saved her? Eve’s focus strays to the bedside table. “Wait” she whispers, “That wasn’t there before.” Standing on the bedside table in a seemingly expensive vase, is a bunch of Forget-Me-Nots. Eve slowly sits up on the bed and stares at the flowers. She approaches the them with suspicion and notices a small card. Opening it she reads _Sorry Baby X_. Eve drops the card in surprise. It’s from Villanelle. Which most likely means that she was the mystery shooter who saved her from the muggers. Eve stares at the card on the floor. Why did Villanelle save her life? She looks back to the vase of flowers, only to notice a stack of envelopes. Eve gently picks up the first envelope. It was addressed to her with today’s date. She opens it up and unfolds the paper. On it is a letter. Eve raises her eyebrows in surprise: this is eerily familiar. A gasp escapes her mouth, Villanelle had sent Anna letters too. She had sent her letters which had led to... Eve shakes her head and laughs. She is too paranoid. She reads the most recent letter.

_Très chère Eve,_

_Mon amour, je dois m’excuser pour la situation je t’ai mis dedans. Je t’aime sincèrement._

_Comme vous le savez, tu m’as trahi. Pour cela, je dois prendre sa revanche._

_Mais ne t’inquiètes pas ma chérie, après ma mission est finit, nous nous rencontrerons une fois de plus._

_Affectueusement,_

_Villanelle_

Eve holds the letter for a long time. She hurt Villanelle, and now she must pay. A sudden wave of anger flows over her and she rips the letter into pieces. She tosses them away from her and grabs a bunch of letters. Before she gets the chance to do anything, she breaks down and begins to cry. Through her tears she manages to open the very last letter in the stack. This was the first letter Villanelle had written to her. It is covered in smudges of blood.

_Eve,_

_Ma chérie, j’ai ouvert mon cœur pour toi. Je te faisais confiance._

_Tu m’as peut-être poignardé dans le bide, mais rien ne fait pas plus mal que mon cœur douloureux._

_Je t’aime et au plaisir._

_Villanelle_

Eve angrily wipes the tears from her eyes. Villanelle was clearly trying to lure her in once more. _I won’t fall for it. I won’t fall for her. I won’t_ –Eve sighs. Too late.


End file.
